jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D - Knick Knack Paddy Whack ''is an crossover to be made by tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Trivia *Xion, Tammy and DJ gets in their Toon Scout uniforms for this episode. Scenes Distractions *Doc: Eh Pizza delivery! *Hildy: But we didn't order any pizza! *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself while helping Doc* Hope this works. *Doc: You musta. Why elsea whould wea be here? *Jeffrey: Uh, he's a-right, ya know. *Hildy: How should I know?! *Jaden: We don'ta make 'em. We justa sell 'em. *Jeffrey: *nods* *Jaden: It says righta here on this slip. Pizza's to Hildy and Grim Gloom. *Jeffrey: Eeyep. *Doc: Now takea your pizza's and go home! *Hildy: I am home! *Meowth: *watching this while hiding in a bush* Oh, boy. *Sneezy: *sneezes on one of the pizza's* *Jeffrey: ...! *thinks to himself* Uh oh. *Hildy: ICK! *walks back inside* *Grim: Is that extra cheese?! *Jeffrey: Uh... *Sneezy: Our special of the daya! Enjoy! *Jeffrey: *nods* *Happy: We're Dainty Dwarves! *Tammy: And Toon Scouts! *Xion: *smiles* *Grumpy: Wanna buy some Dainty Dwarf cookies? *DJ: Or Toon Scout cookies? *Xion: *smiles* What do we have to offer fellow scouts? *Happy: We have Peanutbuffers, Crunchy Cracklers, ................ *Grumpy: And Cheeze Mints! Mm Mm Mm! *DJ: We also got Chocolate Chip Cookies, Peanut Butter Cookies... *Tammy: Sugar cookies with lots of frosting!! *Grim: Ooh, i love me some Cheeze Mints! *Hildy: Grim! Forget about cookies! I've got a fabulous cloak to win! *DJ: *thinks to himself* Please hurry, Bashful. *(a noise is heard inside. Bashful accidentally knocked something down) *Bashful: Ah! *Tammy: *gasps* *DJ: ...!! *Happy: Um! *takes out his guitar* Wanna hear a Dainty Dwarf song?! *DJ: *gulps quietly* *Happy: *plays his guitar and sings* Oh Dainty Dwarves! *Grumpy: Dainty Dwarves. *Happy: *sings* Dainty Dwarves. *Grumpy: Dainty Dwarves. *Both: *sings* We seel cookies. Yeah yeah yeah! *Xion: *thinks to herself* Hope this works. *Hildy: ...... That's the worst song I have ever heard. *DJ: *to himself, quietly* Everybody's a critic. *Grim: Oh! Is there a Cheese Mint song?! *Grumpy: There is now. *Xion: *nods* *Happy: *plays his guitar and sings* Oh Cheese Mints! *Grumpy: Cheese Mints. *Happy: *sings* Cheese Mints! *Grumpy: Cheese Mints. *Both: *sings* You've gotta eat 'em up now! Yeah yeah yeah! *DJ: *snickers* *Grim: Excellent! *Xion: Please mister! We're raising money so that my little sister here can be cured of her illness! *Tammy: *fakes a cough* *DJ: This is very important! *Grim: Awwwwwwww. How could I say "no" to that?! *takes out a bunch of dollar bills* I'll take all of it!! *DJ: Thank you so much! *Xion: *takes the dollar bills and smiles* Yes! Enjoy your cookies! *Tammy: *smiles and fakes another cough* *Aqua: *smiles* What a cute performance. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Hildy: Now get lost! *DJ: *thinks to himself* Jerk! *(A bigger crash is heard inside, and the Glooms look inside* *DJ: ...! *Bashful: Oh floom.... *Tammy: Uh oh. *Hildy: He's got the Pearl of Wisdom! All of this was a trick! *Grim: Ya! Best trick ever! 'Cause we got pizza, cookies and snails! *Xion: *whispers to the cubs* Run. *Tammy: *nods and starts to run* *DJ: *runs with Tammy* *Happy: Bashful! RUN!!!! *Hildy: Get him!!!! *Grim: Right!! *Jeffrey: *to Jaden, Aqua and the others* Time to go!! *starts running* *Jaden: Right! *follows Jeffrey* *Aqua: *follows Jeffrey too* *Xion: *follows them too* *(The team and the 7D follow them too) *Bashful: *exits the Gloom's building with the Pearl of Wisdom* *(An explosion is heard from the Glooms house. The Glooms fly out the chimney on brooms) *Hildy: *angrily* I WANT THAT PEARL OF WISDOM!!!!!!!!! *Batty: *mimics March Hare* She's stark raving mad!! *(The Glooms chase after Bashfu) *DJ: Bashful! *Snazzy: All I had to do was answer some easy-peasy riddle. "What do you call a witch at the beach?" *The Glooms: ........ *Snazzy: A sandwich!!! *Baby Lily: Sewiouswy? Even I know that a witch at the beach is a sandwich!! *DJ: *laughs* *Alexis: *smiles* That's right. You're a smart little girl. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Snazzy: I bet you wish you were me right now!! Bye-bye!! *flies off* *Jeffrey: Oh, brother... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D episodes